Process interface valves are used to sample fluid from process piping systems. The sampled fluid is tested or analyzed. Process piping systems are used in a variety of different markets, including, but not limited to, oil and gas, chemical, petrochemical, and power generation markets.
One existing series of process interface valves is the KENMAC® series of process interface valves available from Swagelok®. For example, the KENMAC® VB04 valves include first and second block valves disposed in a process fluid access passage and a bleed valve disposed in a vent passage that branches off of the fluid access passage. A probe can be inserted through the first and second block valves and into communication with the process fluid. The process fluid is then sampled through the probe and analyzed. A wide variety of existing instrumentation can be used for the analysis of the process fluid.